Dean
İngilizce - Türkçe {i}Dean: dekan bir üniversite veya yüksek okulda idari görevi olan kimse baş papaz bir başkentte bulunan kordiplomatiğin en kıdemli üyesi {i} başkan ingiliz kilisesinde bir papaz rütbesi deanery dekan {i} katedralin başrahibi {i} en kıdemli üye dean of students talebe meseleleriyle ilgili üniversite memuru başpapaz İlgili Terimler dean of the faculty of (Eğitim) fakültesi dekanı dean's honour list Üniversite iftihar listesi dean's list Dekan listesi dean hands (deyim) suçsuzca dean hands (deyim) suçu olmayarak dean hands (deyim) masum olarak dean hands (deyim) dürüstçe dean of diplomatic corps (Politika, Siyaset) duayen dean's office:dekanlık deputy dean:(Eğitim) yardımcı dekan associate dean:(Eğitim) dekan yardımcısı faculty dean: (Eğitim) fakülte dekanı faculty dean: bilimyurdu dekanı james byron dean james Byron dekan sub dean:alt dekan deanship: dekanlık show a dean pair of heels:(deyim) hızla uzaklaşmak Türkçe - Türkçe james dean: Asi Gençlik, Cennet Yolu, Devlerin Aşkı gibi filmleriyle tanınmış ABD'li aktör İngilizce - Arapça dean teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı {n} عميد, كبير الكهنة, العميد بشكل عام {n} العميد بشكل عام İlgili Terimler deans العمداء deans عمداء deanship عمادة İngilizce - İngilizce A habitational surname surname from Middle English dene "valley" A title afforded to a dean A male given name derived from the surname or from the title the senior member of some group of people All of the switchboard operators had been parties to it, including Marie Willis. Their dean, Alice Hart, collected. a dignitary or presiding officer in certain church bodies, especially an ecclesiastical dignitary, subordinate to a bishop, in charge of a chapter of canon a senior official in a college or university, who may be in charge of a division or faculty (for example, the dean of science) or have some other advisory or disciplinary function (for example, the dean of students) a hill (chiefly place names) {n} a considerable dignitary in the churchA habitational surname from Middle English dene "valley" derived from the surname or from the title {i} family name; male first nameThe head of a Faculty-meet yours at Imagine UBC From Latin, decanus, meaning "ten " Originally the title was given to a minor official who served in some supervisory position over ten people The title is now used to refer to the resident clergyman of a cathedral, the chief academic officer of a college or seminary, or the head of a diocesan deanery If the dean is ordained, the title "The Very Reverend" is appropriate; if the dean is a lay person, this title is not used The dean of the Cathedral of St Luke and St Paul is the Very Rev William Mc Kechee The dean of Trinity Episcopal School For Ministry is the Very Rev Peter C Moore The dean of Charleston Deanery is the Very Rev John B Burwell A dean is a priest who is the main administrator of a large church. Alan Webster, former Dean of St Paul's. American actor whose moody, rebellious persona in films such as East of Eden and Rebel Without a Cause (both 1955) made him a cult figure. He died in an automobile accident. American baseball player. A right-handed pitcher for the St. Louis Cardinals (1930-1937), he is best remembered for his 1934 season, in which he won 30 regular-season games, led the league in strikeouts, and won two World Series games. Acheson Dean Gooderham Darlington Cyril Dean Dean Dizzy Jay Hanna Dean Dean James Byron Dean John Wesley III Howells William Dean Rusk David Dean Chief academic officer (dean, director, or chair) of a program accredited by ALA designates the senior academic administrator, duly appointed, of a Faculty or College (including the Principal of Glendon College) an administrator in charge of a division of a university or college (Roman Catholic Church) the head of the College of Cardinals a man who is the senior member of a group; "he is the dean of foreign correspondents" (Roman Catholic Church) the head of the College of Cardinals United States film actor whose moody rebellious roles made him a cult figure (1931-1955) The head of each faculty One who under a Bishop has special care and inspection of clergy A priest appointed by the bishop to promote, coordinate and supervise the common pastoral ministry of parishes in a deanery head of the chapter in a collegiate or cathedral church; a cathedral dean is also the senior priest of the diocese A registrar or secretary of the faculty in a department of a college, as in a medical, or theological, or scientific department The chief or senior of a company on occasion of ceremony; as, the dean of the diplomatic corps; so called by courtesy students who have been dismissed from the college for violating laws or certain college policies The word dean has many uses throughout Christendom Most often the term is used for the bishop’s assistant who actually runs the cathedral The collegiate officer in the universities of Oxford and Cambridge, England, who, besides other duties, has regard to the moral condition of the college The highest officer of a division, college, or school, such as Dean of Education A dignitary or presiding officer in certain ecclesiastical and lay bodies; esp an ecclesiastical dignitary, subordinate to a bishop The head or presiding officer in the faculty of some colleges or universities {i} head priest; head of a university facultyThis is a fellow responsible for supervising the conduct and discipline of the Junior Members of the College University A dean is the head of a Faculty Dean is based on Octavian from the story of Julius Caesar, which heavily influenced the story of Prang and the ascension of the Emperor to his current role He was a petty mage who was ultimately betrayed by his own greed and his supposed allies on the Second Triumvirate (Gr Proistamenos) An honorary title given to a presbyter; meaning: 1) the senior priest in a cathedral of a diocese; 2) the senior priest in a large parish; 3) the head of the faculty in a theological seminary The Dean is UWMC's chief administrator -- the CEO of the campus who, together with the Collegium, helps plan for the future of our campus and run it on a daily basis The dean is available to all students who wish to meet with him to discuss campus and degree concerns contents college or university academic administrative official An academic dean usually heads a college within the university The Dean of Students functions as a student advocate an administrator in charge of a division of a university or college a man who is the senior member of a group; "he is the dean of foreign correspondents" A dean is an important official at a university or college. She was Dean of the Science faculty at Sophia University This person directs and controls the planning and development of the educational programs within an academic division You may meet this person to discuss curriculum goals, course selection, and specificproblems you may have withing that division To learn the name and office location of the Dean of your Division, click here The head of a division, faculty, college, or school of a university One per school Senior civilian educator responsible for the entire school Member and leader of the Officer of the School Dean (OSD) Most commonly used as an assistant to the bishop who runs the cathedral title used for the resident clergyman of a cathedral; also used for the chief academic officer of a college or seminary If the dean is ordained, the title "The Very Reverend" is appropriate; if the dean is a lay person, this title is not used: the Dean of the School of Theology is the Very Reverend Guy Lytle; the Dean of the College is Prof Robert Keele The head of a chapter of canons and administrator of a cathedral İlgili Terimler dean and chapter:The governing body of a cathedral; the chapter consisting of a group of canons or prebendaries dean's honour list:The Dean's Honour List is not a recognition given each year to outstanding students by their faculty Dean Acheson:born April 11, 1893, Middletown, Conn., U.S. died Oct. 12, 1971, Sandy Spring, Md. U.S. secretary of state (1949-53). After graduating from Yale University and Harvard Law School, he practiced law in Washington, D.C. In 1941 he joined the State Department, where he later served as undersecretary (1945-47). In 1947 he helped design the Truman Doctrine and the Marshall Plan. As secretary of state under Harry S. Truman, he promoted the formation of NATO and was a principal creator of U.S. foreign policy in the early years of the Cold War. During congressional hearings held by Sen. Joseph McCarthy, Acheson refused to fire any alleged subversives in the State Department, including Alger Hiss. He established the policies of nonrecognition of communist China and aid to the regime of Chiang Kai-shek in Taiwan, and he supported U.S. aid to the French colonial regime in Indochina. After leaving office, he continued to advise successive presidents. His memoir Present at the Creation won a 1970 Pulitzer Prize *Dean Gooderham Acheson: born April 11, 1893, Middletown, Conn., U.S. died Oct. 12, 1971, Sandy Spring, Md. U.S. secretary of state (1949-53). After graduating from Yale University and Harvard Law School, he practiced law in Washington, D.C. In 1941 he joined the State Department, where he later served as undersecretary (1945-47). In 1947 he helped design the Truman Doctrine and the Marshall Plan. As secretary of state under Harry S. Truman, he promoted the formation of NATO and was a principal creator of U.S. foreign policy in the early years of the Cold War. During congressional hearings held by Sen. Joseph McCarthy, Acheson refused to fire any alleged subversives in the State Department, including Alger Hiss. He established the policies of nonrecognition of communist China and aid to the regime of Chiang Kai-shek in Taiwan, and he supported U.S. aid to the French colonial regime in Indochina. After leaving office, he continued to advise successive presidents. His memoir Present at the Creation won a 1970 Pulitzer Prize *Dean John Wesley : born Oct. 14, 1938, Akron, Ohio, U.S. U.S. lawyer and White House counsel. He received a law degree from Georgetown University in 1965. In 1970 he was appointed White House counsel by Pres. Richard Nixon. In 1972 Nixon asked Dean to investigate whether White House personnel were involved in the Watergate Hotel break-in (see Watergate scandal). Dean refused to issue a proposed fictitious report denying a cover-up. When indications of White House involvement grew stronger, he began telling federal investigators what he knew. Nixon fired him in April 1973; two months later Dean testified before a Senate committee about obstruction of justice by White House officials, including the president. He spent four months in prison for his role in the Watergate cover-up. His revelations contributed to Nixon's decision to resign in 1974 *Dean Kamen:{i} (born 1951) United States engineer who invented the Segway (electric scooter) *Dean Martin:{i} (1917-1995) United States singer and movie actor (born under the name Dino Crocetti) Dean Rusk born Feb. 9, 1909, Cherokee county, Ga., U.S. died Dec. 20, 1994, Athens, Ga. U.S. public official and educator. He earned a master's degree as a Rhodes scholar at St. John's College, Oxford, and then taught at Mills College (1934-40). He served in World War II on Gen. Joseph Stilwell's staff. He later held positions in the state and war departments, helping prosecute the Korean War as an assistant secretary of state (1950). After serving as president of the Rockefeller Foundation (1952-60), he became U.S. secretary of state under John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson (1961-69). A consistent defender of U.S. participation in the Vietnam War, he became a target of antiwar protests. He also opposed diplomatic recognition of communist China. After retiring from public life, he taught at the University of Georgia until 1984 dean's list A list of students in a high school, college, or university who have attained high academic rank. a list of the best students at a university *Deane: A surname, a variant of Dean Deane A male given name transferred from the surname *Forest of Dean An area of Gloucestershire, between the rivers Severn and Wye, with a long history of mining Cyril Dean Darlington born Dec. 19, 1903, Chorley, Lancashire, Eng. died March 26, 1981 British biologist. A professor at the University of Oxford from 1953, he believed that chromosomes were the cellular components that passed hereditary information from generation to generation. He explained the behaviour of chromosomes during meiosis, formulating a theory of evolution in which the exchange of parts of chromosomes (crossing-over) was the central variable in determining the inherited characteristics of the next generation. His Evolution of Man and Society (1969) raised controversy by insisting that the intelligence of races was determined by inheritance David Dean Rusk born Feb. 9, 1909, Cherokee county, Ga., U.S. died Dec. 20, 1994, Athens, Ga. U.S. public official and educator. He earned a master's degree as a Rhodes scholar at St. John's College, Oxford, and then taught at Mills College (1934-40). He served in World War II on Gen. Joseph Stilwell's staff. He later held positions in the state and war departments, helping prosecute the Korean War as an assistant secretary of state (1950). After serving as president of the Rockefeller Foundation (1952-60), he became U.S. secretary of state under John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson (1961-69). A consistent defender of U.S. participation in the Vietnam War, he became a target of antiwar protests. He also opposed diplomatic recognition of communist China. After retiring from public life, he taught at the University of Georgia until 1984 Dizzy Dean a US baseball player who was a famous pitcher for the St Louis Cardinals team in the 1930s, helping them win the World Series in 1934. He was famous for achieving more strikeouts than any other pitcher (1911-74). orig. Jay Hanna Dean born Jan. 16, 1911, Lucas, Ark., U.S. died July 17, 1974, Reno, Nev. U.S. baseball pitcher. Dean joined the St. Louis Cardinals in 1932, and in five seasons with them led the National League four times in complete games and four times in strikeouts. In 1937 he teamed with his brother Paul (nicknamed "Daffy") to pitch the Cardinals to a World Series victory; he won 30 games and lost 7 that year and remains the last 30-game winner in the National League. He developed arm trouble the same year and never fully regained his form. He ended his career with the Chicago Cubs after being traded for the 1938 season. He was known for his colourful personality, which, after his retirement at age 30, served him well as a broadcaster Forest of Dean an area in Gloucestershire, England, on the River Severn. It used to have an important iron and coal mining industry James Byron Dean born Feb. 8, 1931, Marion, Ind., U.S. died Sept. 30, 1955, near Paso Robles, Calif. U.S. film actor. He played bit parts in four films before trying the Broadway stage, where his role in The Immoralist (1954) led to a screen test and a brilliant though brief movie career. His starring role in East of Eden (1955) brought him an Academy Award nomination. As a misunderstood teenager in Rebel Without a Cause (1955) he personified the confused and restless youth of the 1950s. He was featured as a nonconformist ranch hand in his last film, Giant (1956). His death at age 24 in an automobile crash caused anguish among his fans and contributed to his idolization as a cult figure James Dean Many people think of him as a typical example of a young rebel (=someone who refuses to do follow social rules or behave in the way that other people want them to) . His films include East of Eden (1955) and Rebel Without a Cause (1955) (1931-55). born Feb. 8, 1931, Marion, Ind., U.S. died Sept. 30, 1955, near Paso Robles, Calif. U.S. film actor. He played bit parts in four films before trying the Broadway stage, where his role in The Immoralist (1954) led to a screen test and a brilliant though brief movie career. His starring role in East of Eden (1955) brought him an Academy Award nomination. As a misunderstood teenager in Rebel Without a Cause (1955) he personified the confused and restless youth of the 1950s. He was featured as a nonconformist ranch hand in his last film, Giant (1956). His death at age 24 in an automobile crash caused anguish among his fans and contributed to his idolization as a cult figure James Dean (1931-1955) American film actor who was killed in a crash in his racing car (starred in "East of Eden" and "Giant") James Dean a US film actor who became extremely famous, and then died in a car crash at the age of William Dean Howells born March 1, 1837, Martins Ferry, Ohio, U.S. died May 11, 1920, New York, N.Y. U.S. novelist and critic. He wrote a campaign biography of Abraham Lincoln (1860) and served as consul in Venice during Lincoln's administration. As editor of the Atlantic Monthly (1871-81), he became a preeminent figure in late 19th-century American letters. A champion of literary realism, he was one of the first to recognize the genius of Mark Twain and Henry James. His own novels (from 1872) depict America as it changed from a simple, egalitarian society where luck and pluck were rewarded to one in which social and economic gulfs were becoming unbridgeable. His best-known work, The Rise of Silas Lapham (1885), is about a self-made man's efforts to fit into Boston society. Howells risked his livelihood with his plea for clemency for the anarchists involved in the Haymarket Riot, and his deepening disillusionment with American society is reflected in the late novels Annie Kilburn (1888) and A Hazard of New Fortunes (1890) deans plural of dean deanship The position or role of a dean deanship {i} position of dean (head of a particular division in a university) deanship the position or office of a dean deanship The office of a dean İngilizce - Farsça dean teriminin İngilizce Farsça sözlükte anlamı رئیس رئیس كلیسا یا دانشكده ریش سفید رءیس كلیسایادانشكده İlgili Terimler deanship مقام ریاست دانشكده یا كلیسا